


Resident Assistant

by Stereklover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Resident Assistant, Everyone else is a Freshmen, Fluff, Inappropriate Stiles, M/M, Minor Injuries, Queen Lydia, Smut, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is excited about his new job.  Or at least, as excited as he could be.  He's going to be a Resident Assistant in a dorm hall full of freshmen boys and he's certain that the perks of his new job will outweigh the cons.  That's all of course before he meets one Stiles Stilinski, who is the epitome of annoying, inappropriate, and, infuriatingly enough, cuteness.  Even though Stiles constantly pushes Derek's patience to the edge, he can't help but be drawn to the mesmerizing freshmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this fic so I hope you all enjoy it!! :D

Derek quickly and easily brought all his luggage into his dorm room.In his opinion, he probably was going to enjoy this job.He had his own dorm (a perk of being the resident assistant), didn’t have to pay rent, and could set up his room the way he wanted to.The only negative factor was, of course, the fact that there would be 18-year-old freshmen boys knocking on his door at all hours of the day and night.However, the pros outweighed the cons by far.After all, he was a 25-year-old college student that needed money and a cheap place to live.  

 

Some of the boys had already moved in and were socializing in the hall as Derek brought the rest of his things in.So far, they all seemed to be pretty manageable.That was before Derek met Stiles Stilinski, however.Stiles moved in later that afternoon.Derek had already set up his TV and Bluray player and his couch was pushed in place up against the wall.He got up in the middle of a Netflix series to go use the bathroom down the hall.It was a hot, late August day so he was shirtless as he moved towards the bathroom.As soon as he left his room, he was instantly met with a lot of noise and flailing limbs.

 

“Holy shit!” the boy said, dropping a box.Derek stopped and looked him over.He had short, messy brown hair with amber eyes to match.His skin (especially the face) was delicately dotted with moles.Those amber eyes were currently roaming all over Derek’s shirtless figure.He instantly wished he had put a shirt on.Derek’s eyebrows pulled together as he glared at the boy.

 

“Something wrong?” he growled.Derek was sure that he would be a good R.A. but he wasn’t into people undressing him with their eyes…or rather just ogling at him seeing as how he _was_ partially undressed.

 

“N-no,” the boy said.Then he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, “As long as this is just a preview for what’s to come.”

 

If it was possible, Derek’s glare intensified.The boy just ignored it.

 

“Are you a freshmen here?” Stiles asked with serious doubt in his voice, taking in Derek’s muscular body.

 

“No, I’m your R.A.,” Derek said coldly.Derek had expected that to put the boy off, but his grin only grew larger.

 

“Ohhhhhh,” he said, winking, “That’s even better.”

 

This was unbelievable, Derek thought.This…child was flirting with him.And he was terrible at it. 

 

“Stiles, is that you?” a voice said as the door the boy was standing in front of opened.Stiles? Derek thought.What kind of name was that?The kid who opened the door had long, shaggy hair and a puppy-like face.

 

“Scott!Hey man!” Stiles said, taking the shaggy-haired boy into a one-armed hug.Derek took that as his cue to leave.He started to move past the two boys.

 

“Hey wait up, Mr. Swimsuit Model!” Stiles yelled behind him.Derek let out an annoyed sigh and turned around.He just wanted to pee.That was it.

 

“Never call me that again,” Derek said, glaring.

 

“Actually I just wanted to know your name…which if I did know I would’ve called you by it instead,” Stiles said.

 

“Derek,” Derek said shortly.And with that, he turned his back and took the last few steps towards the bathroom.

 

“Well, nice to meet you Derek!” Stiles shouted in response.Derek barely grunted a reply.

 

He made sure to take his time in the bathroom.He really didn’t want to have to talk to Stiles again before it was absolutely necessary.Actually, he didn’t EVER want to talk to Stiles again.It was just his luck that he had some hormonal teenager living just across the hall.Unfortunately, there were more voices in the hallway when he left the bathroom.Derek had already acquainted himself with Jackson and Issac, who lived in the next room down from Scott and Stiles.Apparently, the four of them knew each other as they were in deep discussion.

 

“…no, dumbass, I was just wondering where the washing machine was so that I could take a bath in it.It has nothing to do with this bag of dirty clothes,” Stiles was saying to Jackson.Great, Derek thought.He was a sarcastic one in addition to his blatant inappropriateness.  

 

“Well just ask Derek where it is!” Jackson answered angrily.

 

“Oh you mean our sexy-as-all-hell R.A.?” Stiles asked.Derek choked.

 

“Do you mind?” he said, clearing his throat loudly.Stiles actually jumped a little.

 

“Oh hey, speaking of hell’s hotness…and the devil…” Stiles said, grinning that annoying grin of his.

 

“Can you please refrain from your totally ridiculous and inappropriate dialogue?” Derek asked, “And the laundry room is down in the basement of this building.”

 

Before anyone could respond, he walked quickly into his room and shut the door.Honestly, what was his life?Out of all the incoming freshmen, did he have to have the most annoying, horniest one live across the hall from him?Clearly Stiles was gay.Or bisexual, at least.And even though Derek was interested in both men and women himself, he couldn’t stand the young, sex driven kind.And Stiles seemed to be that kind.Plus, it just disturbed him to even think about doing anything with a kid that he was an R.A. for.He shuddered and pulled on a t-shirt to try and get rid of some of the icky feelings in his stomach.He tried to get back into his earlier relaxed mood by continuing his Netflix series.After watching for another hour, he started to feel a little less annoyed.That is, until he heard a knock on his door.He got up with a sigh and opened it to see all four boys standing there in swim suits with towels thrown over their shoulders.

 

“Hey, we’re going out to the pool and Stiles wants to know if you want to come with us,” Jackson said with a smirk.Stiles hit him on the arm.

 

“You weren’t supposed to say that part!” he whispered harshly, as if Derek couldn’t hear.Derek was trying to not glance at Stiles’ mole-covered chest.Really, he was.Stiles wasn’t bad looking, Derek decided.He had some lean muscle, but mostly was just kind of cute.Except that he was extremely annoying.And way too bold for a freshmen.Derek put on his best mean face.

 

“No thanks,” he said curtly.Stiles face fell into an actual pout.

 

“Alright, suit yourself,” Scott said, pushing his friends in the direction of the door that would take them to the pool.Derek didn’t stay around to watch.Retreating back into his private dorm, he let out a long sigh.This was going to be a long semester.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles continues to annoy Derek in the week leading up to the start of the semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to extend the story a little, but I'm not really good at this haha :P Plus this story has proven difficult to develop ideas for. Hope I can make it enjoyable and good for you all!

Derek did his best to avoid Stiles the following week.He had done pretty well, only running into him once and a while.He figured out when Stiles usually took showers and avoided the bathroom at that time like the plague.Classes were starting the next day and he was looking forward to it: it could only mean that all the boys would be busier, himself included.He was majoring in medicine and his program was difficult and required a lot of his time and effort.He had no idea what Stiles was studying and honestly didn’t really care.He just hoped it would take up a lot of his time.

 

However, even if he did try his best to avoid Stiles, it was impossible to never run into the boy.Especially since Stiles often came knocking at his door with questions and annoying flirtatious attempts.The day before classes started was the worst.It was ridiculously hot and humid when Stiles came around knocking.Derek opened his door and put on his best grimace when he was faced with the doe-eyed teenager.  

 

“Hey there,” Stiles said winking.He was only wearing his swim suit (like most other days), and his pale skin was oily with sunscreen.He was holding a vanilla ice cream cone in his hand.

 

“What do you want now?” Derek asked grumpily.He was already hot, and he didn’t really feel like being bothered by anyone.

 

“The same thing as usual,” Stiles said as he licked at his ice cream.The movement was far too suggestive and lewd to be just an innocent lick of ice cream.Derek stared in unbelief.

 

“Well, you can go because your tongue isn’t going to touch anything other than your ice cream,” Derek said.Stiles just smirked.

 

“I only wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming,” he said innocently.

 

“Sure you did,” Derek said angrily, “And the answer is no.Like every other day you’ve asked me.”

 

“Come on, Derek!” Stiles whined, “Don’t tell me you’re not dying in this heat.Your room’s gotta be hot enough as it is, seeing as how you live in it.And probably spend a lot of time in it naked.”

 

“God, can you please not think about me naked?” Derek asked, pinching the top of his nose.  

 

“Oh, I’ve thought about more than just that,” Stiles said winking and taking another lick of his ice cream.Derek was horrified.

 

“Ok, bye,” he said, slamming his door in Stiles’ face.He was pretty sure he heard Stiles giggle on the other side.

 

* *

 

Later in the afternoon, Derek decided to get some laundry done.He might as well try to be on top of things at the start of the semester.He imagined Stiles being the type that would totally _not_ be on the ball at the start of the semester, but he did is best not to think about Stiles.He walked down to the basement with his laundry and detergent only to find Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and Isaac having races in the laundry carts.They immediately stopped when they saw him walk in, and glanced around at each other.Derek didn’t say anything as he walked up to a machine and started loading it up with his clothes with his back to the boys.  

 

“Have you ever seen anything so fine and round?” Stiles said just then.Isaac snickered.Derek looked around with a scowl, only to find Stiles holding up a soccer ball that he must have brought down with him.

 

“Oh, Derek, did you think I was talking about you?Or your ass?” Stiles said, putting a hand to his chest.

 

“You did that on purpose,” Derek accused.He turned back to his laundry, but he could feel his face turning pink with embarrassment.

 

“You’re such an asshole, Stilinski,” Jackson said, but he was still laughing along with his friends.He had a volley ball in his hands.God only knew what they had been doing down here before Derek had arrived.Just then, a drier beeped and Jackson threw his ball to Isaac and started unloading clothes from the drier.Derek finished putting his stuff in the washer and started it.

 

“What are you four doing down here anyway?” Derek asked.

 

“Jackson’s washing his clothes,” Isaac said.Derek sighed.

 

“Yes, but I mean what are you doing in the laundry carts?” Derek asked impatiently.

 

“We’re playing laundry ball!” Scott said excitedly, “You have to play in the carts and try and score against the other team.”

 

“Did you just make that up?” Derek asked.

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Scott said, looking pleased with himself.

 

“You should join us,” Stiles said grinning, “Playing with balls is fun.”

 

Derek glared in Stiles’ direction.

 

“You are completely ridiculous,” he said, only making Stiles laugh.“Get out of the carts.Now.”

 

Derek stormed out of the laundry room as Scott helped a giggling Stiles out of his cart.Dear god, those four were going to kill him.

 

* *

 

Later that evening, Derek decided to call Cora.It had been a while since they had last spoke, and he was kind of starting to miss her.

 

“Hello?” she said when she picked up on the other end.

 

“Hey Cora,” Derek said.

 

“Hey, big brother, what’s up?” she asked lazily.

 

“Not much.Just being tormented by freshmen,” he said.

 

“Ohhh yeah, how is the new job?” she asked with interest.

 

“It’s alright,” Derek said.

 

“Any particularly annoying ones?” Cora asked.Derek smiled to himself.Cora always knew exactly what was going on before he even really said anything.

 

“You have no idea,” Derek said, sighing.

 

“Tell me about it,” she said.

 

“Well, there’s this one who lives right across the hall from me that has this ridiculous boy crush on me,” Derek started, “He won’t stop provoking me or flirting with me.”

 

“Oh, it must be so hard to have someone like you so much,” Cora said sarcastically.

 

“Cora, that’s not the issue.He is incredibly dirty-minded,” Derek said with frustration.Cora was silent for a second and then she bursted out laughing.

 

“Oh…my god,” she said between laughing and struggling to breathe.

 

“I fail to see how this is funny,” Derek snarled.

 

“Oh Derek, it’s just how you avoid anything sexual.It’s funny that a horny teenager is making you uncomfortable,” she said.

 

“It’s not funny, it’s annoying!” Derek said.

 

“Well, do you find him attractive?” Cora asked.

 

“I…no, certainly not,” Derek said, flustered.

 

“You hesitated,” Cora stated.

 

“So?” Derek asked indignantly.

 

“So it means you’re lying.You like him back,” Cora said.

 

“Cora, I’m his R.A.That would be totally inappropriate,” Derek said.

 

“You keep telling yourself that, big brother,” Cora said, “You always were the martyr-type.And the drama queen.”

 

Derek sighed.

 

“Alright, look, I should probably get some sleep,” Derek said, “Classes are tomorrow and I want to have all my energy.”

 

“Ok Derek.Please don’t torture yourself too much,” Cora said.

 

“Bye, Cora,” Derek said, hanging up.

 

He groaned as he fell back onto his bed.So, the call with Cora hadn’t been as helpful as he was hoping for.He wanted her to tell him that Stiles seemed just as annoying as he thought he was.He should have known that Cora would have made him out to look like the bad guy - she was always good at that when they were little.Derek rolled over and quickly fell asleep.He dreamed of amber eyes, moles, and a sarcastic and annoyingly beautiful smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Hopefully more coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sees something that he didn't want to see in the bathroom [but his body says otherwise ;) ]. Also....here come the girls!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Hope you like this chapter. TBH it might cause a little distress hahaha. But don't worry, everything will be fine eventually. <3

On the first day of class, he got up a little early and took a nice, long shower.He let the hot water relax the muscles in his back as he mentally prepared for the upcoming weeks of intense homework.He kind of lost track of time as he soaked under the water.Eventually, he came back to himself and shut the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist.He pulled open the shower curtain and almost gasped when he was presented with a perfectly shaped ass dotted with moles.Stiles was standing completely naked in front of one of the mirrors, putting gel into his hair.He didn’t seem to see Derek.

 

“What the holy _hell_ are you doing?!” Derek said angrily.Stiles glanced up in the mirror to look at Derek in the reflection.

 

“Oh hey there, big guy,” he said smirking, “Didn’t know that was you in there.”

 

“Who were you expecting?!” Derek asked.His eyes fell back down to Stiles’ ass briefly and he could feel his cock twitch slightly under his towel.Dammit.

 

“Certainly not the hottest guy in the hall,” Stiles said, winking.

 

“Put some clothes on,” Derek said, ignoring him.

 

“Hey, it’s a free country isn’t it?” Stiles asked with mock horror in his voice.

 

“I’m making it a new rule that you have to be dressed in public bathroom spaces,” Derek said quickly.Stiles turned around to face him, much to Derek’s dismay.  

 

“What, don’t you like looking at me?” Stiles teased.Where did this kid get his confidence and courage from? Derek wondered.  

 

“Ok, stop.This has got to stop.I do _not_ want to deal with your harassment anymore,” Derek said icily.  

 

“Harassment?” Stiles said, now looking genuinely horrified, “Derek I didn’t-”

 

“I don’t care what your intentions were.I’ve had enough of it,” Derek said, quickly exiting the bathroom and leaving a shocked Stiles behind.

 

* *

 

Derek’s classes went fairly well during the rest of the day.He got home pretty late and really wasn’t in the mood to do anything else that required his brain, so he decided to make a quick and easy dinner and watch a movie.He had some information to pass out to all of the tenants in the dorm, but he decided that he would do that after the movie.When it was finished, he grudgingly got up and grabbed that stack of papers on his desk.Exiting his dorm he figured he would start with Scott and Stiles across the hall.Get it over with and all that.He actually hadn’t seen Stiles since their uncomfortable encounter this morning.He knocked gently on their door.Scott pulled it open, a pretty girl clinging to his waist.

 

“Hey Derek, what’s up?” Scott asked.The girl flashed Derek a full smile.She had long dark hair that fell in curls around her shoulders.

 

“Just passing out some information about cleaning checks,” Derek said.

 

“I’m Allison, Scott’s girlfriend,” the pretty girl said, extending a hand.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Derek said.

 

“And this is my best friend Lydia,” Allison said, pulling Scott aside to allow Derek’s view access to the rest of their room.His eyes immediately landed on Stiles, who was sitting on his bed at the other end of the room.He was intently looking down at his hands in his lap.Sitting next to him was a beautiful girl with red hair.She had pink, full lips and was absentmindedly running a manicured hand through Stiles’ hair.Her fingers traced down his cheek, leaving a pink blush in their trace.Derek’s chest tightened, and he had no idea why.

 

“You his girlfriend?” Derek said.He had tried to sound hopeful, but it came out dry and emotionless.

 

“No,” the girl said in a drawn out voice.She didn’t sound necessarily sad about that.But maybe just a little annoyed at Stiles lack of attention.

 

“He says he’s got his eye on someone else,” Lydia said.Her hand went back up to his hair as she started to gently massage his scalp.Derek was shocked at the feeling of primal satisfaction deep in his gut.

 

“Lyds, stop,” Stiles said.The command was not aimed at her actions, but more her words, Derek discovered.She continued running her hands through Stiles’ chocolate colored hair, but pursed her lips as she changed the subject.

 

“Anyway, it’s nice to meet you Derek,” she said.Something about her tone made Derek understand that she was not one to be messed with.

 

“I’m sure you’ll see a lot of us, seeing as how we spend a lot of time with these two,” she continued.Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of Lydia’s hand as it slid through Stiles’ hair.If they weren’t dating, they certainly had an interesting friendship.Stiles continued to avoid Derek’s eyes completely.

 

“Alright, cool,” Derek said distractedly.  

 

“Well…thanks for bringing the papers by,” Scott said.

 

“Yeah, sure.See you guys later,” Derek said.He turned and walked down to the next door as Scott closed the door behind him.

 

He didn’t spend nearly as much time at any of the other doors as he did at Stiles and Scott’s.He also felt a guilty feeling developing in his stomach whenever he thought about how Stiles completely avoided looking at him or talking to him.And then he felt strangely sick to his stomach whenever he thought of Lydia touching Stiles’ hair and face.He had a crazy and horrifying impulse to go back in there and rip her hands off of him whenever he thought about it.He quickly finished passing around the papers and headed back to his room.He decided to get ready for bed and call it a night, so he grabbed his toothbrush and headed for the bathroom.Stiles was in there washing his hands.Aw shit, Derek thought.Stiles paid Derek no attention as he walked up to the sink next to him.

 

“Uhh, you know,” Derek said clearing his throat, “You should probably take Lydia out on a date.She seemed pretty put out that she wasn’t your girlfriend.”

 

Stiles looked over at Derek and watched as he put some toothpaste on his brush.

 

“Lydia’s one of my best friends, and I know for a fact that she definitely doesn’t want to date me,” Stiles said, “I pursued her throughout all of high school.If she wanted to date me it would have happened by now.Why do you care anyway?”

 

Derek let out a long sigh.“Look Stiles, I’m sorry.I didn’t mean to freak out at you this morning.I just want things to be…normal around here.”

 

Stiles didn’t say anything in response, so Derek decided to move on.He was never really good at expressing his feelings.

 

“You can say that Lydia isn’t interested in you all you want, but she couldn’t keep her hands off of you,” Derek said, inspecting his scruff in the mirror.His stomach curled in anger at the thought of Lydia’s hands in Stiles’ soft looking hair.Why the hell did he feel like this?

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

 

“We have a weird…connection, but it’s definitely not romantic.Trust me,” Stiles insisted.

 

“Whatever,” Derek said.He didn’t know why he was pushing the subject.He didn’t even want Stiles to date Lydia.He wanted…wait, no, he DID want Lydia and Stiles to date because maybe Stiles wouldn’t pester him anymore.His heart fluttered weakly and hurt a little at the thought.

 

“Look,” Stiles said, taking a deep breath, “It’s pretty obvious that I like you, so if you’re not into guys just tell me.”

 

Derek mentally groaned.He didn’t want to have this conversation right now.

 

“It’s not that I’m not into guys,” he said, “I just don’t think it would be appropriate to date a freshmen that I’m responsible for.Or any freshmen for that matter.I’m seven years older than you.”

 

“Sooooo…it’s just the age and situation, then?” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Right,” Derek said, feeling hopeful that he might actually understand.

 

“Meaning that you actually _do_ find me attractive,” Stiles said with a small smile.It was definitely not a question, more like a statement.

 

“Can we please not talk about this?” Derek asked, “It’s not going to happen, Stiles, so drop it.To be honest, I find you kind of annoying.”

 

Stiles looked unhappy again.Derek hated himself for doing it, but it was necessary.He quickly brushed his teeth, spitting out the toothpaste in the sink when he finished.

 

“Goodnight,” he said, gathering up his things.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles responded.He sounded miserable.

 

Derek closed his dorm room door behind him when he got back.He felt so crappy that he only wanted to shove his face in his pillow and never get out of bed again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a late-night encounter...and Derek then has an uncomfortable one with Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really loving writing this story! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you to the people who encouraged me to make it longer because I am liking the way it's coming out much better than what I had originally intended! <3 :)

The next few days were alright.He didn’t see much of Stiles; he was busy just as Derek predicted.But that was good because they’re exchanges were usually overly polite and awkward.Derek tried being nice to him, but he didn’t want to lead him on either.He caught Stiles occasionally carrying these enormous, flat, black cases in and out of his dorm room.He had no idea what it could be, but assumed that it must of something to do with his major.Which, Derek still didn’t know what that was.He had made an effort to learn all of the boys’ majors in his hall.Except he had never asked Stiles.Originally, he didn’t really want to know, but he suddenly now wanted to know everything about the boy.He caught himself thinking about Stiles during the day.In one of his classes, he let his mind wander too far, thinking about the day he saw Stiles naked in the bathroom.He didn’t hear anything his professor said during the rest of the lesson (which lasted for 45 more minutes), and he left the class in an infuriated and distracted state.When he went back to his dorm for lunch, he noticed Stiles struggling to carry a large white board into his room.

 

“Here, let me help you,” he said, dropping his backpack on the floor.Stiles looked thoroughly embarrassed as Derek helped him lift the white board and carry it into his room.

 

“Thanks, sorry,” Stiles said after they had dropped it next to Stiles’ bed.

 

“You don’t have to apologize, I offered,” Derek said.Stiles just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Are you redecorating or something?” Derek asked looking around at their walls.Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“No, I’m going to paint on it,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

“What’s your major?” Derek blurted out.Stiles looked at him like he should have gotten it by now.

 

“I’m an art major,” he said shortly.

 

Oh.

 

“Ah, the nerdy type,” Derek said.Stiles gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“Says the doctor wannabe,” Stiles countered.Derek let out a huff.

 

“Yeah, well, this wannabe doctor is going to eat lunch.See you,” Derek said, leaving.

 

“Bye,” Stiles said, then muttered, “Even though there’s plenty of stuff you could eat in this room.”

 

Derek’s eyes widened.He just kept walking, willing himself to believe that he made it up and that Stiles really hadn’t said that.Given the boy’s track record, however, he was sure he heard him perfectly fine.Derek couldn’t get Stiles’ stupid, cute face out of his head for the rest of the day.Or his ass for that matter.

 

* **

 

Derek was woken up in the middle of the night by someone knocking on his door.Groaning, he rolled over and looked at his clock; it said 3 a.m.He got out of bed and opened his door.Stiles was standing there looking a little jittery.

 

“Stiles, what are you doing?It’s three in the morning,” Derek said groaning.

 

“Um, yeah sorry…I was with Lydia and I uh…” he seemed nervous about something.

 

“You what?” Derek prompted, raising an eyebrow in impatience.

 

“Well, um, Scott kinda locked me out,” Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck.Derek stared at Stiles, who immediately turned red and looked at the floor.

 

“Where’s your key?” Derek asked suspiciously.Stiles mumbled something incoherent.

 

“Sorry I don’t speak that language,” Derek said rolling his eyes.Stiles only turned a deeper shade of red.

 

“I left it in there,” he said quietly, pointing towards his room.Derek let out a sigh.He knew it wasn’t a big deal and that it was his job to do things like this, but come on, it was Stiles.

 

“You know you should really keep your key with you at all times, Stiles,” Derek said, gesturing for him to come into his room.Stiles’ eyes widened at being allowed into Derek’s room.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot,” Stiles said, hanging his head in shame.Derek couldn’t help but stare at him.What had happened to the cocky boy he had first met?He had a horrible feeling that he, Derek, had happened to him.  

 

“You’re not an idiot.Just…try not to let it happen again,” Derek said, searching for his master key in his drawer.

 

“Maybe I need to be taught a lesson…” Stiles said quietly.Derek turned around with an incredulous look on his face.

 

“Could you please just behave for once, Stiles?” Derek said, “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

“Why?I need to be punished for being bad, don’t you think?” Stiles asked.Derek could hear the suggestive tone in his voice.He tried to suppress the inappropriate thoughts that swam up in his own mind.

 

“The only punishment you’ll be getting from me is the verbal warning to carry your key at all times because I might not always be available to open your door,” Derek said flatly.

 

“Fine,” Stiles said sighing.

 

“Did you try knocking?Scott’s in there right?” Derek asked, changing the subject.

 

“Yes, I tried knocking, but Scott sleeps like a rock.Now are you going to open my door or not?I’m more than willing to stay in here tonight if that’s what you want,” he said, adding a smirk to the whole thing.There was the confident little shit that Derek was looking for.Derek only responded to Stiles’ suggestion with a glare as he stalked out of his room to unlock Stiles’ door.

 

“There,” Derek said, as the door swung open.Scott was snoring loudly and peacefully.Derek just glared at him.He felt like blaming someone for being awakened at this hour and Scott was the perfect person for that.

 

“Thanks, chief,” Stiles said, winking at him and closing the door behind him.Derek shook his head and then went back into his own room, hoping that this had only been a dream…even though he knew it wasn’t.

 

* *   * 

 

The next afternoon, Derek returned from his classes in an actual good mood.He was done with classes for the day, and he didn’t think his homework would take him too long to finish.That happy mood was quickly crushed as Stiles’ door opened right as he was walking down the hall.Oh God no, he thought as he stopped walking.He glanced around himself, looking for any kind of place to hide.Unfortunately, the hall was completely empty of anything.However, he was met with neither Stiles nor Scott, but Lydia.She closed the door behind her and looked up at Derek.

 

“Oh hi Derek,” she said, flashing that beautiful smile that also felt a little judgmental.

 

“Hey Lydia,” Derek said carefully, “What are you up to?”

 

“Oh, just visiting Stiles,” she said airily.  

 

“Cool,” Derek said hesitantly, “I was actually wondering...what’s going on between you two?”

 

Lydia’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Why do you want to know?” she asked.Derek gulped.

 

“I just noticed that you two seemed overly friendly when I saw you the other day…” Derek said.It was like walking on eggshells with this girl.

 

“Oh,” Lydia said, her face relaxing, “I was actually just consoling him.”

 

“Consoling him?” Derek repeated.

 

“Yes.Surely you must know why,” Lydia said.Her voice was icy cool with a sharp layer of an acidic punch.Derek didn’t know what to say in response to that, so Lydia continued.

 

“Let me tell you something Derek,” she said, stepping towards him, “Stiles is one of my best friends and I care about him a lot.Not in a romantic way, but we _are_ very comfortable with each other.He tells me everything.And if I hear that someone hurts him over something stupid - or over anything for that matter - that person will deeply regret it.Am I clear?”

 

“Yes,” Derek said quickly.Holy shit, this girl was scary.Her intense expression quickly evaporated into an elastic smile.

 

“Perfect!” she said, strolling past him, “See you later Derek!”

 

“Yeah,” Derek said breathlessly.He quickly unlocked his door and ran inside, hoping that he would never have to deal with Lydia Martin’s fury, as her annoyance was already horrifying enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, as always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have to make a quick run to the ER after a cooking accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was my favorite to write so far! Hope you enjoy it! :D

“No, I don’t wanna watch this!” Jackson yelled at Isaac again.Derek was trying to cook spaghetti in the little public kitchen in their building.Unfortunately, there was also a sitting area and a TV…which Jackson and Isaac were currently fighting over.

 

“But this show is my favorite!I _need_ to watch it!” Isaac whined.Scott and Allison watched in amusement as their friends argued.  

 

“Well, you also need your eyes to be able to see it and I’m about to punch both of them in!” Jackson threatened.

 

“Just let him watch it, Jackson,” Allison said.Jackson shot her a look that clearly said traitor.Scott just laughed.

 

“Can you all just shut up?”Derek said, “I’m exhausted and want to cook in peace.”

 

“Aww, come on Derek!Don’t be a party pooper,” Scott said with a grin.

 

“I’m not, I’m just—” Derek began.

 

“Stiles isn’t even here!” Scott cut him off, “And in case you’re wondering, he’s still in class.”

 

Derek froze.

 

“Why would I care where he is?” he asked coldly.

 

“Oh come on,” Scott said, winking, “Lydia told Allison who told me that you were asking her a bunch of questions about him the other day.”

 

“Hey, don’t drag me into this,” Allison said, holding up her hands.Derek ignored her.

 

“What’s your point, Scott?” he growled.

 

“My point is that I think that somewhere deep down under that broody exterior, you actually like him,” Scott said.Derek had to choose his words very carefully; he didn’t want Scott to misinterpret and go off telling Stiles that he liked him.

 

“I don’t know where you got that from Scott.I have never shown any interest in him,” Derek said, turning back to his boiling spaghetti.

 

“Whatever you say,” Scott said, his voice rising at the end in a clear sign that he didn’t believe a word Derek said.Derek just let out a long sigh.

 

“When _does_ Stiles get back?” Allison asked.

 

“He should be here in about 10 minutes,” Scott said, “I texted him and told him we were down here.”

 

Sure enough, Stiles walked in looking tired with his backpack over his shoulder about fifteen minutes later.

 

“Hey guys,” Stiles said.Stiles’ friends greeted him as Derek continued to tend to his dinner.He was warming up his sauce and paid no attention to what was going on.He did notice that it got pretty quiet, but he just figured they must all be completely into whatever was on the TV.That is, until—

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Stiles asked right behind Derek.Derek jumped so violently that some of the burning sauce splashed onto his arms.

 

“Dammit, Stiles!” he yelled in frustration, rinsing his arms under cold water from the faucet.  

 

“Sorry!” Stiles said.Derek glared over at him, but his face was a calm, innocent expression.Derek had expected him to be smirking.It was then that he realized that everyone else had left.It was just him and Stiles.Great.

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” Derek said feeling uncomfortable by their closeness.They were the only two in the room, surely Stiles could give him a little more space.

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.Making dinner?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yes, it’s my mom’s spaghetti recipe,” Derek said.

 

“Cool.Need any help?” Stiles offered.

 

“Nope,” Derek responded quickly.

 

“Come on, Derek, let me do something nice,” Stiles insisted, “Besides, it would return the favor of you helping me get into my room the other night.”

 

“Fine,” Derek said shortly, “You can cut up that onion.”

 

He pointed to the large onion he had set aside with a knife and cutting board.He really didn’t want to be alone with Stiles right now but better the boy occupy his hands with something useful before he started to use them for…other things less appropriate.

 

Stiles looked absolutely thrilled to be able to do something as he walked over the the onion.Weirdo, Derek thought to himself.Derek continued to stir up the sauce as he listened to the chopping noises of the knife on the cutting board.It was like a calming, steady rhythm.  

 

“Uhhmmm…Derek?” Stiles said in a strange voice.

 

“What?” Derek asked, looking the boy’s direction.Stiles turned around.His eyes were wide and fearful.His face had turned white.Derek’s eyebrows creased in the middle when Stiles’ raised his left hand.Blood was pouring down his arm as he raised it to face level.There was a deep gash on the top of his left hand.It wasn’t very long, but it was definitely going to need stitches.

 

“Oh, crap,” Derek whispered, his eyes widening.His brain went into panic mode.These kinds of things didn’t happen very often so he wasn't really ever prepared for them.He grabbed some paper towels on the sink and ripped off four of them.He grabbed Stiles arm and felt the warm stickiness of blood beneath his fingers.He pressed the paper towels against the cut to try to slow the bleeding down.Stiles winced at the pressure.

 

“Shit, sorry,” Derek said, “Are you ok?You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

 

“I’m fine…I just don’t like blood,” Stiles said weakly.Derek turned off the stove and started to pull Stiles out of the kitchen.

 

“Come on” he said, “I’ll have to take you up to the hospital.”

 

“What?Why?!” Stiles asked.He sounded horrified.

 

“Uh, if you hadn’t noticed, there is a waterfall of blood cascading out of your hand,” Derek said impatiently.Derek brought Stiles upstairs and quickly washed the blood off of his hands.He made Stiles continue to apply pressure to the wound as he grabbed his car keys and then they ran out.So much for a peaceful pasta night.

 

Derek was initially worried about getting blood all over the seats of his Camaro (a gift from his parents), but he realized that he wasn’t actually that concerned.As he sped toward the hospital, he glanced sideways at Stiles and noticed he was trying to keep blood from falling anywhere except for on himself.His arm looked like something out of a horror film.When they arrived, Derek quickly found a parking spot and ran around his car to open the door for Stiles.Helping him out, they quickly walked towards the Emergency Room entrance.It was cool inside, a relief from the hot, late summer evening.  

 

“Stiles?!” a female voice said.

 

“Yeah, hi Mrs. McCall,” Stiles said quietly.Huh, Derek thought as he noticed a woman with dark hair running towards them.This must be Scott’s mom.

 

“What did you do to yourself?” the woman asked.

 

“I, uhh, cut myself on a knife while trying to cut an onion,” Stiles said.

 

“Oh, god, Stiles, alright come with me,” Mrs. McCall said.She took Stiles by the elbow and brought him towards one of the rooms.Derek followed.

 

“I’m gonna have to stitch this up for you, you know that right?” she asked knowingly.Stiles looked like he was going to vomit.  

 

“Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?” Derek asked.Stiles glanced up at him.

 

“I’m….deathly afraid of needles,” he said.Derek noticed that he was trembling.He couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy.If he just didn’t let him help him…

 

“Ok let me just take a look…” Mrs. McCall said, peeling off the bloodied paper towels.Stiles was sitting on the bed in the room as she dragged a table towards them.Derek moved and sat next to Stiles on the bed in case they needed any help.

 

“I’ll give you the morphine before I clean it,” Mrs. McCall said slowly.She got up and grabbed a syringe in the medical closet above the sink.Derek swore he heard Stiles swallow.Before he could do anything, however, Stiles turned towards him with a frantic look on his face.

 

“I need you to distract me,” Stiles said urgently.

 

“What?” Derek asked.

 

“Distract me!I can’t watch this or even think about it or else I’ll either pass out or puke everywhere,” Stiles said.He was almost pleading now.

 

“Uhhhh,” Derek was completely at a loss.He had no idea how to take Stiles’ mind off of this.He didn’t really know what Stiles liked to do in his spare time…what kind of music he listened to, his favorite movies, etc.

 

“Ok…” Mrs. McCall said, walking over.  

 

It was now or never, Derek realized.He had to think of something fast.Pushing aside all of his sanity, he grabbed Stiles’ face and pressed their lips together.Stiles took in a sharp breath and his body went still.Derek felt Stiles’ soft pink lips against his as his mind went numb.He didn't even know why he did it, but he was definitely enjoying it, much to his horror.He gently swiped his tongue across Stiles’ plump bottom lip and heard Stiles let out the breath he had been holding in.

 

“All done,” Mrs. McCall said.Derek could hear the smile in her voice.

 

Derek broke the kiss immediately, and looked away.He caught a glimpse of Stiles face, which had turned pink and had a look of total shock on it.Derek cleared his throat loudly and rubbed his hands together.

 

“Time to stitch it up,” Mrs. McCall said after she had finished cleaning it.Stiles’ hand was sitting in a puddle of blood and water on the small table.  

 

“We’re not done with needles yet?” Stiles asked, his voice hoarse.

 

“Almost there, Stiles,” Mrs. McCall said calmly.

 

Derek sighed.He had already done the damage.He turned towards Stiles and took his face in his hands again.Stiles whimpered slightly.

 

“Just look into my eyes Stiles,” Derek said soothingly, “Don’t pay any attention to it.”

 

Stiles’ amber eyes bored into Derek’s green ones.Derek noticed how warm Stiles’ eyes looked, as if he were smiling with them.His cheeks were pink in Derek’s hands.He was essentially one of the most beautiful people Derek had ever seen.Unable to stop himself, he let his thumb brush against the moles that dotted Stiles cheek.After a few minutes of sitting there like that, the only sound was Stiles sniffling a little, Mrs. McCall finished up.

 

“There.That should do it,” she said.She had covered the stitched up cut with a bandage in order to prevent anything from happening to it.

 

“You’ll keep an eye on him, won’t you…?” Mrs. McCall asked, trailing off.

 

“Derek.My name’s Derek,” Derek said.She smiled.

 

“Melissa,” she extended her hand.Derek shook it.

 

“I’m Stiles and Scott’s RA,” Derek said lamely.

 

“Well, glad they have you,” Melissa said, smiling again as she walked out.

 

Derek turned towards Stiles and held out his hand to help him up off the bed.Stiles took it with his good hand and slowly stood up.Derek quickly released Stiles’ hand as soon as he was standing, and they walked out of the emergency room together.

 

* * * 

 

“Thank you for…you know,” Stiles said quietly on the ride home.

 

“Don’t mention it,” Derek said.And he meant it.

 

“You’re really good at distracting someone that’s on the verge of a panic attack,” Stiles said.Derek could tell he tried to make it sound light-hearted.He didn’t know what to say in response so he just didn’t say anything.

 

“I feel bad about your dinner, though,” Stiles continued.

 

“Stiles, don’t be ridiculous,” Derek said.His stomach growled as he said it.He had honestly forgotten about food until Stiles brought it up.

 

“At least let me buy you dinner on the way home,” Stiles pleaded.

 

In the end, there was no arguing with Stiles and they stopped somewhere quick to grab some burgers.It was 10:30 by the time they finally got home.  

 

“If you need anything, just let me know,” Derek said, walking into his room.

 

“Thanks Derek.Goodnight,” Stiles said, giving him the sweetest smile that did weird things to Derek’s insides.

 

“Goodnight, Stiles,” Derek responded before shutting the door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has his first art exhibit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man, this chapter was so fun to write! Enjoy!!! :D

Derek routinely checked up on Stiles to see how his hand was doing.After all, he had made a promise to Melissa to keep an eye on both Scott and Stiles.It took about a week and a half before Stiles could get the stitches out.All that remained now was a puckered and pink scar on his hand.One morning in mid September, just as Derek was starting to get into a routine with his schedule, Stiles walked up to him as he made his way out of the bathroom after his shower.He only had a towel around his waist and Stiles blushed a little and looked at the ground.

 

“Hey there, big guy,” Stiles said.Derek didn’t really care for this nickname because whenever Stiles said it, it always came out a little presumptuous.As if Stiles knew anything about his _size_.However, even though Derek told himself he didn’t like it, it still caused some kind of fire in his stomach.

 

“What’s up?” Derek asked.He had tried to be nonchalant since their adventure at the hospital.Neither of them had brought up the kiss again.Or really anything else for that matter.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that my first art show of the semester is on Thursday night,” Stiles said cheerfully, “I want you to come.”

 

“What time on Thursday?” Derek asked, still conscious of his half naked body.

 

“8 pm,” Stiles said.

 

“Well…I don’t get out of class until 8 so I might not be able to make it until 8:30…” Derek started.

 

“That’s ok!” Stiles said, “It’s an open exhibit until 11 and I’ll be there the whole time.You can just pop in when you have time.”

 

“Oh.Alright.Then yeah, maybe I’ll stop by,” Derek said, shrugging.

 

“Cool!” Stiles said, looking delighted as he walked away.Derek couldn’t help it when his eyes traced all the way down Stiles’ body as he watched him.

 

* * *

 

Thursday eventually rolled around and Derek easily remembered Stiles’ show.The day was a long one though.He figured he would probably be exhausted after his long day of class, but he felt it was his duty as an R.A. to support Stiles.When 8:00 came around and he got out of his class, he quickly ran home to put on a more appropriate outfit for the occasion.He settled on a pair of black jeans with a navy button up shirt.He added a formal flair by wearing his nicest and shiniest black dress shoes.He drove up to the art building and arrived just after 8:30.The main hall was packed with people to see the exhibit of all the new art students.Derek glanced around, looking for Stiles.He eventually saw Scott and Allison and, by default, Stiles.Stiles was dressed in tight black slacks with a white shirt and a black skinny tie.His brown hair was carefully gelled, and his smile was radiant.He essentially looked irresistible.Derek felt a tugging feeling around his navel.He noticed to his horror that he had butterflies in his stomach and even felt a little nervous.Lydia was hanging off of Stiles’ arm, wearing a very short white dress with pink floral patterns.Her hair was in a perfect up-do and her luscious lips were painted pink.Derek felt a burning hot feeling at seeing the pair of them.That should be him on Stiles’ arm.That was the only thing going through his brain, and it scared the crap out of him.

 

“Hey Derek!” Stiles called when Derek finally made his way over to them.

 

“Hey,” Derek responded quietly.

 

“Glad you could make it,” Stiles said with a sincere smile.Lydia shot Derek one of her scary and polite smiles that only made Derek feel like he was going to puke.This was not a good environment for him.

 

“So, which one’s yours?” Derek asked.Stiles gestured to the canvas behind him.When Derek looked up at it, the first thing it did was take his breath away.What he saw before him was an incredible mixture of dark blues, grays, purples, and blacks as a pack of wolves howled at the glowing white moon in the sky.The detail was so realistic that the wolves’ fur looked soft.

 

“Wow…Stiles,” Derek said breathlessly, “This is incredible.”

 

“Thanks.It’s not the best one here though, you should look around,” Stiles said laughing nervously.

 

“Oh Stiles, stop,” Allison said, making Derek look over at her, “Even the head of the art department said that yours was the best.”

 

Stiles just turned pink.

 

Some other professors and important looking people came up to admire Stiles’ painting so Derek and the rest of Stiles’ friends moved to the side to let Stiles talk to them about his work.Derek tried to avoid Lydia but he knew it was inevitable.

 

“So!” she said, looking him in the eye, “I hear you and Stiles had quite the adventure last week.”

 

God save me, Derek thought to himself.

 

“Uhh yeah, it was pretty crazy,” Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It was nice of you to…you know, take his mind off the needles,” Lydia said, crossing her arms, “Even if you only did it to help the situation.”

 

Derek just stared.He hadn’t done it _just_ to help the situation…He also did it because…

 

“Either you’re going to or you’re not,” Lydia said, pursing her lips and looking in Stiles’ direction, “What’s it gonna be, Derek?”

 

Derek followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Stiles.He looked like he was a master at conversing with those who were important.He looked calm and collected.He also looked incredibly sexy in those clothes.Derek could see the amazing curve of his ass through the pants, and his mind went back to that day in the bathroom…

 

Without saying a word to Lydia, Derek pushed past Scott and Allison and made his way over to Stiles.Stiles turned and raised his eyebrows when he saw the expression on Derek’s face.

 

“Come with me.Now,” Derek said in a voice that clearly stated that this was not open to discussion.

 

“But I—” Stiles gestured towards his painting and the crowd of people looking at it.Derek didn’t let him finish before he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the end of the main hall.There was a small hallway off of it that was empty and Derek dragged Stiles down.

 

Derek…?” Stiles complained, pulling his arm out of Derek’s grasp.Derek turned around.Stiles looked incredibly confused and even a little pissed that Derek had taken him away from his post.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked impatiently.

 

With a growl, Derek stalked over and pushed Stiles up against the wall.

 

“You drive me absolutely crazy,” Derek growled through his teeth.And with that, he hungrily pressed his lips against Stiles’.Stiles let out a surprised squeak and then moaned a filthy sound.He opened his mouth to allow Derek’s tongue entry.Derek savored the taste of Stiles’ mouth, the juiciness of his bottom lip.He moved his mouth to Stiles’ neck and started sucking at the soft, sensitive skin there.

 

“Why the sudden change of mind?” Stiles gasped.

 

“The truth is I’ve been thinking about you since I met you,” Derek said against his skin.He realized his voice sounded needy.He needed Stiles.He wanted Stiles.Why didn’t he realize it before and just set his pride aside?

 

“But you said—” Stiles started, but he was quickly cut off.

 

“Yeah, I know what I said,” Derek said, “But seriously, I can’t stop thinking about you, and it’s all your fault.”

 

“How so?” Stiles asked pushing Derek away to look in his eyes.Derek let out a small whine, wanting to continue.

 

“Really, Stiles?Did you not notice how you made me hard in the bathroom a couple weeks ago?Your ass has been plaguing my mind ever since,” Derek said.Stiles smirked.

 

“I made you hard?” Stiles asked, smirking even wider.

 

“God yes,” Derek said breathlessly, “You are so beautiful, how could you not?Look at you, these clothes should be illegal for you to wear.”

 

“I knew that you liked me,” Stiles said triumphantly.

 

“Yes, congratulations,” Derek said, rolling his eyes, “Can we get back to kissing now?And more?”

 

Stiles’ smirk became almost devilish.  

 

“I can’t.There are people waiting to talk to me,” he said, restraining Derek by holding his wrists, “I have to be here for about two more hours.You’ll just have to share.”

 

“Stiles I swear to God, if you make me wait—” Derek said.

 

“Kind of like how you made me wait?” Stiles said, smirk growing ever wider.Derek let out a long, slow breath.

 

“You’re right,” he said finally, “I’m sorry.I shouldn’t have acted the way that I did if I had feelings for you.I just…I don’t know.”

 

“I get it,” Stiles said, placing a soothing hand on Derek’s cheek, “You wanted to do the right thing.However, 18 is legal you know.”

 

Derek let out a soft chuckle.

 

“I know,” Derek said, “Will you forgive me for being bigheaded?”  

 

Stiles’ eyes shined brightly as he looked up into Derek’s.

 

“Of course I will…if you be my boyfriend,” he said, smiling.

 

“That’s a better deal than I could have hoped for,” Derek said, pressing his lips to Stiles’ once again.He couldn’t believe that he was breaking his number one rule that he made for himself when he took this job.He realized he didn’t care.

 

“I need to get back,” Stiles said in between kisses.

 

“Hmmmm, I could force you to stay,” Derek said thoughtfully.  

 

“Lydia will notice that I’m gone and she’ll come looking,” Stiles said, “Plus you kind of deserve to wait just a little.”

 

Derek frowned.

 

“Stiles,” he actually whined.Stiles just laughed.He looked so happy that Derek couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Take me on an actual date first,” Stiles said, “Then you can have whatever you want.” 

 

“Alright,” Derek said, “So much for being the usual naughty.”

 

Stiles laughed again.

 

“Oh, just you wait big guy,” he said, causing an excited shiver to run through Derek’s body.Then he patted Derek on the face and walked away, heading back to his awaiting audience.Derek stood there in awe.How had this annoying, overly sexual boy stolen his heart?The saying that karma was a bitch was totally true as now Derek stood completely hard and alone in the hallway without the one thing that he wanted the most in the world.Stiles was right though; Derek probably deserved it.After all, he had denied Stiles time and time again.When he recollected himself, he walked back out to see Stiles in deep conversation with the Dean.He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Stiles charismatically present his painting.That was his boyfriend.He found Scott, Allison, and Lydia and rejoined them.Lydia offered him a smile that held absolutely no venom for once, and Derek smiled back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you are happy with this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go on their first date -- Part 1. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely shows us a different side of Derek. Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Derek couldn’t believe it.He was actually nervous.As he picked out his outfit for the evening, the butterflies in his stomach refused to calm down.He never got _that_ nervous on first dates…But then again, this was Stiles.This wasn’t just anybody.Derek wanted to do everything perfectly for him this evening.He was taking Stiles out to a nice restaurant, the nicest in Beacon Hills.He was dressed in dark slacks with a white button-up shirt.He decided to try his green tie because it apparently matched his eyes.Sure enough, they did seem to pop when he looked at his reflection in the mirror.He had carefully trimmed his beard earlier to make it sharp-looking, and his black hair was gelled to perfection.He sent Cora a picture on Snapchat to get her opinion.She promptly sent back a picture where she had drawn vomit coming from her open mouth.Derek was horrified.She quickly sent a second picture smiling with the words: _JK you look great._

 

“Damn you, Cora,” Derek said under his breath.His phone buzzed again as he adjusted his tie.He opened the text from his sister with annoyance.

 

_What’s the occasion, big brother?Or rather…who?_ she had written.Derek rolled his eyes.

 

_You remember the extremely dirty and annoying boy?_ Derek wrote back, immediately regretting this conversation.

 

_Oh my god.You’re joking,_ Cora wrote back with an obscene amount of emojis.  

 

_Nope.No joke,_ Derek sent.

 

_That kid needs to be given an award,_ Cora promptly responded.

 

_Shut up,_ Derek sent back.

 

_Well, have a good time. ;)And use protection!_ Cora sent, causing Derek to groan.

 

_Goodbye Cora,_ Derek said, to which she didn’t even bother responding.Derek figured she was probably laughing her head off.

 

As he looked at himself in the mirror, not entirely feeling super confident, a knock came at his door.It couldn’t be Stiles… Derek was going to get him in about 15 minutes.That was the plan anyway.He opened the door and was met with none other than Lydia Martin.Her eyes widened as she took him in.

 

“Wooowww,” she dragged out, “Don’t you look spiffy!”

 

Derek smiled shyly, “Do you think he’ll approve?”

 

“I think so,” Lydia said, smiling.Derek and Lydia had this weird thing going on now; he would get a lot of information about Stiles from her, and she seemed more than happy to lead him in the right direction.

 

“You can come in, if you want,” Derek said, stepping aside as Lydia sashayed her way in.

 

“Did you get him flowers?” Lydia asked abruptly.

 

“Ummm…should I have?” Derek asked, panicking.

 

“Stiles loves getting flowers on a first date with an attractive man,” Lydia said, “It shows you have a sensitive side.”

 

“Crap.I don’t have any,” Derek said, his palms starting to sweat.

 

“Relax,” Lydia said, “I have some here.”

 

She pulled a bouquet of golden flowers out of a big paper bag she had brought in with her.

 

“These are tulips, not roses,” Lydia said, “They’re Stiles’ favorite…because they were his mom’s favorite.”

 

Derek raised his eyebrows in a question.

 

“Better not to ask about that tonight,” Lydia said, quickly.Derek nodded intensely.Lydia continued pulling stuff out of her bag.Among the contents was a box of condoms.

 

“Uhh, I already have some of those…” Derek said looking at the floor.

 

“Oh, they’re not for you.They’re for Stiles,” Lydia said.Derek looked up at that, eyes widening.

 

“…What?” Derek asked.

 

“He only uses this kind of condom, I don’t know why,” Lydia said, laughing as if she were laughing about why a toddler was so adamant on eating a grape lollipop instead of a strawberry one.Derek however, was thinking about having Stiles inside of him.That wasn’t something he had actually considered, but it made his stomach do exciting somersaults thinking about it.He wasn’t one to usually bottom, but he had a strange feeling of wanting to do anything for Stiles.Lydia also produced a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates and placed them on Derek’s desk.

 

“Lydia, why are you doing this?” Derek asked suddenly, breaking out of his thoughts before things became embarrassing.

 

“Doing what?” Lydia asked turning towards him, her strawberry-blonde hair whipping to the side.

 

“Helping me with Stiles,” Derek said.Lydia thought for a moment.

 

“Well, you know how important Stiles is to me.And I actually think that underneath your tough-guy facade is a really nice person, Derek.I want Stiles to be happy, and I know that he’s happy around you.So, I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that tonight goes perfectly,” she said.Derek didn’t know what to say.

 

“Well….thank you,” he said quietly.She just smiled in response and looked at her watch.

 

“Ok, you have 5 minutes!I’ll leave you to yourself.Have fun!” and with that, Lydia walked out the door.

 

Derek took a deep breath and put on just a little bit more of his favorite cologne.It was funny and strange to him that Stiles was getting ready just across the hall.He couldn’t wait to see him.The next 5 minutes went by laboriously slow.When his watch finally said 7:30, he grabbed his keys and locked his door behind him.Then he confidently knocked on Stiles’ door.It swung open only seconds later, and there was Stiles, standing with bright eyes and a huge smile on his face.The sight of him took Derek’s breath away.He was wearing navy blue, skin tight slacks with a tie to match.The color looked regal and fitting on him.  

 

“Hi,” Stiles said warmly.Then he, too, looked Derek over.

 

“Hello,” Derek barely croaked out.Stiles giggled a little.

 

“You look absolutely incredible,” Stiles said appreciatively.  

 

“So do you.Gorgeous,” Derek said, still starstruck.Stiles smiled a pleased little smile as a light pink blush crept up his cheeks.

 

“Well, shall we go?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah.Oh wait!These are for you,” Derek said, brandishing the flowers like a sword.He felt incredibly awkward, which was something new for him.Stiles mouth turned into a little “o” when he saw the flowers.

 

“Those are my favorite!How did you know?” he asked, taking the flowers and putting them in a large cup he had on his desk in his room.Derek just barely noticed that Scott was nowhere to be seen.

 

“I—Lydia,” Derek said.Stiles gave him a knowing look.

 

“She’s crazy,” Stiles said, laughing, “Ok ready!”

 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Derek said.He shyly held out his hand, which Stiles took immediately with a big grin.

 

“So, sorry I haven’t been able to talk much since the art show,” Stiles said, “I’ve had a lot of meetings with people about stuff.”

 

“It’s totally fine,” Derek said assuringly, “What kinds of stuff?”

 

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” Stiles said, squeezing Derek’s hand a little.

 

“I won’t laugh,” Derek said in response.They had finally reached Derek’s Camaro, and Derek opened Stiles’ door for him to help him inside.He quickly got in on the driver’s side once Stiles was settled.

 

“Well,” Stiles said continuing, “There were some people who came to my show that are interested in buying a copy of my painting.”

 

“That’s awesome, Stiles!” Derek said.Stiles totally deserved success, after all his painting _was_ incredible.

 

“…And another person wants to completely fund my art education,” Stiles added on.He sounded like he really didn’t want to admit any of this to Derek.

 

“Stiles, I am so happy for you,” Derek said, finding it hard to pay attention to the road, “You totally deserve it.”

 

“Aww, thanks Derek.I’m pretty happy about it,” Stiles said.

 

“You should be!” Derek said laughing.  

 

When they had finally pulled in to the restaurant parking lot, gotten their table, and ordered their food, Derek felt a little more calm.Stiles had this positive ambiance about him, throwing in occasional inappropriate remarks that made Derek’s eyes roll.Derek had gone for a steak and vegetables, whereas Stiles had ordered lasagna.Stiles made a completely filthy sound of pure pleasure when he took the first bite of his lasagna that made Derek choke on his water.The results of that were a devilish, grinning Stiles and a very embarrassed Derek.

 

“So tell me about your family,” Stiles said during their meal.

 

“Well…I have an older sister Laura.And then a younger sister Cora.And my parents,” Derek said.

 

“No brothers?” Stiles asked.

 

“No, I’m the only son,” Derek said, shrugging, “You’re an only child aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “The closest thing I’ve ever had to a brother is Scott.”

 

“It’s cool that you two are so close,” Derek offered, “I’ve never had a friend like that.”

 

“Really?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Derek said, confused.

 

“Well, I mean… Look at you.You’re kind of perfect.I’d think anyone would want to be friends with you,” Stiles said, inspecting Derek from across the table.Derek felt slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny and turned pink.

 

“I don’t really want to be friends with someone just because they think I look good,” Derek said.

 

“Oh, yeah, I understand,” Stiles said quickly, “I wasn’t trying to say that you’re vain or anything.I would just think that people should gravitate towards you.”

 

Derek just gave Stiles an incredulous look.

 

“Well, they certainly don’t,” he said.Stiles just shook his head in disbelief.  

 

“So, how far are you in your major?” Stiles asked after a minute.

 

“I only have two semesters left after this one.But I plan on staying in the area.I plan on being a doctor close to home,” Derek said.He noticed the corners of Stiles’ mouth pull up a little when he said he planned on sticking around.

 

“Ok, cool,” Stiles said in response.  

 

They talked more about the things that Stiles liked.Derek quickly found out that Stiles was a HUGE Batman fan and that his favorite singers were Fall Out Boy and Taylor Swift.Essentially, Stiles was a huge nerd.A hot, adorable, sweet little nerd.Derek couldn’t help but like him more and more as they talked and as he learned about Stiles.It was kind of scaring him that he felt more and more attached to him now that he let himself go and just accepted the fact that he really liked him.

 

Derek paid the bill when they finished eating and led Stiles back out to his car.Before getting in, Stiles stood up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips.

 

“Thanks for dinner.It was amazing,” he said with a sweet smile.Derek felt his heart melt.

 

“You’re welcome,” Derek said, his voice a little hoarse.He quickly cleared his throat, earning another of Stiles’ beautiful smiles.

 

Derek wasn’t going to lie and say that his heart wasn’t hammering in his chest when they got back to their dorm hall.He didn’t know if Stiles was up for…more.He knew that he certainly was.But he was also too afraid to ask.So, they both went into Derek’s dorm room when they got back to sit and talk for a while.Stiles immediately noticed the chocolates on the desk.

 

“Oh my gosh, these are the BEST!” he said excitedly.

 

“They’re actually for you,” Derek said smiling.Stiles glanced over at Derek.

 

“Wow, you’re just doing everything right, huh?” he said, and Derek definitely detected seductive undertones.

 

“Umm.. I had some help,” Derek said.Stiles acted as if he hadn’t heard.As he spoke, he slowly stalked towards Derek.

 

“I mean, your outfit, the flowers, the dinner, the chocolate…just you wait for the _sex_ ,” Stiles whispered the last part into Derek’s ear, having come so close that his mouth was right next to it.Derek just gulped and shivered.

 

“Oh…oh yeah?” Derek said nervously.Why was he so nervous?!He wasn’t new to this kind of thing.Well…mostly.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Stiles said, slowly running his hand down Derek’s bicep to intertwine their fingers.He used his other hand to start loosening his navy blue tie.

 

“Stiles…” Derek whispered, as he bent to kiss him on the mouth.Stiles kissed him back passionately this time, pushing his tongue into Derek’s mouth.Derek moaned at the sensation.When they broke apart, Stiles had an impish sparkle in his eyes.Derek could feel a smile stretching on his own face.

 

“Derek Hale, I’m gonna give you the ride of your life,” Stiles said, winking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always! Get ready for the fun Part 2 of their date!! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Derek and Stiles' date. The sex ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been really busy, and honestly it took me a while to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Didn't come out exactly how I had wanted, but I'm satisfied.

Stiles sucked Derek’s tongue into his mouth, making a shiver run down Derek’s spine.Stiles was also currently working on unbuttoning his own shirt.Derek had tried to do it himself, but his hands were shaking too much.

 

“I can’t wait to see you,” Stiles said as he released Derek’s tongue.  

 

“You’ve already seen me in a towel,” Derek reminded him.

 

“And you’ve already seen me totally naked, so you’re winning as of right now,” Stiles said, grinning.

 

“Hey, that was _your_ fault,” Derek said, “You were purposefully waiting for me in that bathroom.”

 

“Obviously,” Stiles said, tugging at Derek’s tie.Derek helped him untie it, and went to unbutton his shirt.Stiles stopped him.

 

“Let me do it,” he said.Derek dropped his hands and watched as Stiles thin, nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt.Before he knew it, he was bare-chested and Stiles was running his hands all over him: his chest, his abs, his back.The boy’s eyes were wide and burning with wonder and excitement.

 

“Well?” Derek asked sarcastically, “Does it live up to your fantasies?”

 

“Usually my fantasies involve touching other parts of you,” Stiles said with a wink.Derek could feel his blood pressure rise.

 

“What parts?” he asked, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

 

“Let me show you,” Stiles said.His hands slid down to Derek’s belt and undid the buckle.Unbuttoning his pants, he slid them off in one quick stroke leaving Derek’s underwear on.Derek quickly stepped out of them, doing his best to not get his feet tangled up.He was always a very graceful person, but right now he had a sense of urgency about him.

 

“Wow,” Stiles said, staring at the impressive bulge in Derek’s underwear.Derek felt his face grow hot.

 

“I…you’re staring,” Derek said.Stiles glanced up.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you look amazing.Completely beautiful,” Stiles said, “You don’t like attention, do you?”

 

Derek chewed on his lip.

 

“Most people only have given me attention for the wrong reasons,” Derek said.

 

“Well, I give you attention because I like you Derek.And because you deserve to be treated like a king,” Stiles said seriously.  

 

Derek could only stare.He literally could not find any words to respond to that sort of thing.Stiles seemed to understand because he smiled and kissed Derek again.At the same time, he used his hand to rub at Derek’s bulge, causing Derek to gasp loudly.Stiles chuckled.

 

“Did you like that, Derek?” Stiles asked cheekily.

 

“Yes,” Derek breathed out.He could feel himself getting hard as his dick made a tent in his boxer briefs.Obviously Stiles could feel it too, as his hand was still palming him.

 

“Can I?” Stiles asked, his index finger pulling at the waistband on Derek’s underwear.Their foreheads were touching and Derek gently bumped his against Stiles’ as he nodded in the affirmative.Stiles grinned and slid the boxer briefs down slowly.Without backing away from Derek, he turned his head down just in time to see Derek’s ridiculously hard cock bounce out of the underwear.Derek heard Stiles suck in a breath.  

 

“It’s so _big_ ,” Stiles said with obvious pleasure, “Can I touch it?”

 

“Please touch it,” Derek said, “Because if you don’t I might go crazy.”

 

“Kinda needy, huh?” Stiles joked.Derek did his best to glare in response.

 

“I’m joking Derek, I probably want it more than you do,” Stiles said, giggling.

 

“If that’s true then your hands should be on it right now,” Derek said intensely.Stiles immediately grabbed Derek’s dick in his fist.Before he started stroking it, Derek could feel how Stiles was savoring the feeling of the hot, soft skin in his grasp.  

 

“How are you so perfect?” Stiles asked rhetorically.Derek still took it upon himself to answer.

 

“I work out every day, I eat healthy…good genes,” Derek said smirking.Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“Pfff,” was all Stiles said.

 

“I did it all just hoping to please that right person,” Derek said.He meant it, too.His goal in all of his working out was to be perfect for the person that would love him.It certainly worked on Stiles, whose jaw dropped.

 

“You…are so CUTE,” Stiles said, “I just want to fuck you so bad.”

 

“Well that might be hard with all of those clothes on,” Derek said.Stiles looked down as if he had forgotten he hadn’t taken his clothes off.  

 

“Oh.Whoops!” he said.With that he quickly removed the rest of his clothes, his naked body pressed up against Derek’s.Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles and gave his ass a squeeze; he couldn’t help himself.It was absolutely glorious: firm and supple all at the same time.  

 

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you stick your dick in there after I’m done putting mine in you,” Stiles teased.

 

“You have no idea how much I want that,” Derek admitted.

 

“Mmm, lie down then,” Stiles said. Derek did as he was told, lying down on his back on the bed.

 

“The condoms,” Derek said, “They’re in the top drawer.”  

 

Stiles opened the drawer and saw the condoms that Lydia had brought over.

 

“This is the only kind I ever use!How did you know?” Stiles seemed totally perplexed.

 

“Lydia again,” Derek said.Stiles’ eyes widened.

 

“How does she know I use these?!” Stiles wondered aloud.Derek let out a small laugh.

 

“Ummm, Stiles?Can we think about that later?” Derek asked impatiently.

 

“Oh, right,” Stiles said, taking a condom out and sliding it onto his dick.He then crawled onto the bed and on top of Derek.They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, Stiles was all smiles.

 

“So…I’ve never actually bottomed before…” Derek said.

 

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Stiles said, his eyes flicking down to Derek’s enormous cock.

 

“You’ll be gentle, then?” Derek asked.He didn’t like how vulnerable his own voice sounded.

 

“Of course,” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s forehead, “I’ll take care of you, Derek.”

 

Derek couldn’t help but let out a whimper when Stiles pressed a thin finger against his hole.The feeling was strange and exquisite all at the same time.As the finger teased his entrance slowly, he felt a burning rush inside of him for more.

 

“Stiles…” Derek grunted.

 

“Hmmm?” Stiles said lazily.

 

“…Need more,” Derek said.

 

With a wicked glint in his eye, Stiles inserted his finger into Derek’s hole, pushing in all the way to his knuckle.  

 

“Holy fuck,” Derek said, dropping his head back onto his bed.Stiles grinned and curled his finger inside of Derek, causing Derek’s back to arch up off the bed.

 

“Another?” Stiles asked.Derek just nodded.Stiles pushed in a second finger and started twisting his fingers over and around each other inside of Derek.Derek moaned filthy sounds, and, based on the look on his face, Stiles was enjoying them very much.

 

“Ok I’m ready.Just do it now,” Derek said impatiently.

 

“Do what now?” Stiles asked in his most innocent voice.Derek groaned.

 

“Just fuck me Stiles,” Derek said breathlessly.

 

Stiles wasted no time in slicking up his dick and aligning it with Derek’s hole.Before pressing in the tip, he looked up into Derek’s eyes.Derek noticed how warm and loving his eyes were.Something clicked inside him; this wasn’t just lust like it had been for all of his previous relationships.This was real. 

 

He felt the tip of Stiles’ dick push inside of him and he fell apart.As he looked up at the boy fucking him, he couldn’t believe that this crazy kid was able to take him apart piece by piece but still make him feel whole.Derek wasn’t used to this sort of thing.He wasn’t used to actually feeling…special.But somehow, crazily enough, he felt that way with Stiles.  

 

“Harder,” Derek whined.

 

“Hang on there, cowboy,” Stiles said grinning.  

 

“Oh god, I can’t take it any longer Stiles, I need you to move faster,” Derek said.There went his dignity.

 

Stiles chuckled.

 

“Ok, baby, I just don’t want to hurt you,” Stiles said soothingly.

 

Sure enough, Stiles started to pick up the pace.Derek felt like he was going to break in half.He was seeing stars and for a second couldn’t even remember anything but Stiles’ name…seeing as how it was the only sound coming out of his mouth.

 

“Derek, you’re so beautiful like this,” Stiles said, awestruck,“You’re gonna make me cum.”

 

“Fuck yeah, cum inside of me Stiles,” Derek moaned in pleasure, “I want it so bad.”

 

After a few more thrusts into Derek’s ass, Stiles finally moaned in ecstasy as he spilled inside of Derek.He slowly slid his dick out and pulled off the condom, tying it off.

 

“Damn, you were so good for me Derek.I think you deserve something for that,” Stiles said, winking.Derek was still breathing too heavily to respond.He made to sit up, but Stiles just pushed him back down.

 

“Stay there,” Stiles said, his hand on Derek’s chest, “I’m gonna ride you just like that.”

 

If it was possible for Derek’s heart the beat any faster, it just did.

 

“Fuck, Stiles, you’re so perfect,” Derek said as Stiles started lubing up his ass.

 

“Thanks beautiful.How do you want me?Facing you or with my back to you?” Stiles asked.

 

“Facing me, obviously,” Derek said gruffly, “I want to see those beautiful amber eyes as I fuck you.”

 

“Ok then,” Stiles said with a grin.

 

Positioning himself, he slowly lowered his body onto Derek’s dick.His hole was hot and tight, the sensation sent a hiss through Derek’s teeth.

 

“Holy shit Stiles, you feel so good,” Derek moaned.

 

Stiles started moving up and down on Derek’s cock, causing the older man’s moans to increase in volume.Stiles started panting and the sound sent Derek over the edge.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum Stiles!” Derek gasped.Stiles lifted himself off of Derek and continued to stroke his cock with his hand.

 

“Do it right on my face because I’m such a dirty boy,” Stiles said, bring his face next to Derek’s dick.

 

As soon as those amber eyes flickered up to meet his green ones, Derek lost it.He shot all over Stiles’ face, painting it with white streaks.Stiles just smiled into it.He then proceeded to rub it into his face.

 

“Mmmmmm best kind of facial,” Stiles said.Derek was still recovering from his incredible orgasm to say anything witty in response.  

 

“Was I….Was it good?” Derek asked in between breaths.

 

“Are you kidding?” Stiles asked, placing his hands on Derek’s chest, “I’ve never had better!”

 

Derek smiled, pleased at the praise.  

 

“Oh, and to answer the question you _wanted_ to ask: you were so good. _Amazing_ actually,” Stiles said with a smirk.Derek felt himself turn red again.  

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Derek said.Stiles smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“We still have one problem though…” Stiles said seriously.

 

“What?” Derek asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

 

“How the _hell_ did Lydia know what condoms I use?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment to tell me what you think! :D


End file.
